


UZRHEGEHD: LUST

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant - Freeform, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM DEAD NOW, Is explicit the highest rating coz this is... fans self..., Kara Danvers - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, So much smut, SuperCat Slam, What Have I Done, ill go down with this ship, supercat, supercat rules my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Sex, sex, sex. I also can't stop writing supercat smut





	UZRHEGEHD: LUST

''Kara, this cannot happen again, you do realize that.''

Cat remembered that sentence, saying it with such vehemence, yet breathy and broken, as Supergirl stood pinned between Cat's strong hands and the elevator wall behind her, and remembered seeing Supergirl's wide blue eyes, seeing her nod in understanding, seemingly realizing the importance of that acceptance, and then walk away when Cat released her as soon as the main elevator opened on the bottom floor.

Cat remembered the pain in her heart. Because she had initiated that kiss. And all that touching and even the smouldering orgasm from the heroine's plaint, wanting body a mere single moment later when the girl had haphazardly stopped the elevator in between floors after the kiss hadn't stopped, and damn, Cat hadn't been able to stop herself. And Supergirl had been...

Cat bit her lip at the memory, Kara coming apart in her arms, moaning as her body bucked underneath Cat's eager fingertips. Cat had grinned then, kissing her just underneath the edge of her cape, because nobody could resist Supergirl in that suit, and Cat was no exception. And because Kara Sunny Danvers having an orgasm was possibly the prettiest sight in the world. Okay, maybe Supergirl was a little more exciting, because of the damn suit, but the face... Kara was... it was... Cat took a sip of her bourbon, strong and bitter, and wished the burn could wash away the feelings she had for this heroine. The pure untamed lust.

Cat didn't know whether it was the suit, the powers, the pure desire she had for Kara herself as an assistant and so damn sunny all the time, or just the beauty, but damn, she couldn't get rid of it. Cat had pushed her, held her, even rocked her through that orgasm, knowing by Kara's undeniably strong reaction with the crushing of the railing and the wall inside the elevator, that it had been Kara's first real orgasm. Cat had wanted her so much then, wanting nothing more than to let Kara's wandering hands give her the same release...

And then, gone.

Cat had promised herself no more. After that, she had assured herself of it. Repeatedly. She wouldn't fall that way again. Not for her assistant. Cat wanted her just the same, more, even. But she would not do that again. Cat was lucky that nobody had caught them then, and wondered what scandal could have happened if they had been caught, or if they got caught again. Which again reenforced Cat's adamant promise to not do this again with Kara. So the orgasm had been amazing, and so Cat wanted to see that face again and wake up to it daily and go to sleep staring at it, but she would not. For both of them, Cat would not make that mistake again. Even if Kara was Supergirl, and Supergirl had the prettiest smile in the universe.

And Cat knew. Of course Cat knew. Kara was Supergirl. Which made all of this so much worse, and better, at the same time. It was so much worse, because it meant the girl she lusted after daily, nightly, in all her dreams, was her colleague. Her assistant. Sunny Danvers. The one and only. Cat groaned at the vision in her mind, of stunning Kara in her office, asking over files and notes, tapping at her iPad, and the epic realization that even once she'd promised she wouldn't do this again, to herself more than anyone else, and pushed Kara away more than ever before, it was Supergirl that was like a drug Cat couldn't resist and had Cat allowing her to come back and play with her again. Quite literally.

Again and again, Cat had kept promising herself to keep the heroine away, to keep Kara at bay, only to break so easily when Kara came back, and worked her alien magic again, and the moaning and whimpering and whispered words, both human and alien, and the pure fire. And it burned like the sweetest sin. Cat promised herself she wouldn't. Not again. And then Kara came to her, and Cat could only say yes.

The first night had shocked Cat. She hadn't expected Kara, after she'd done that to her. Gotten her off in that elevator, then asked her to leave. For the most part, Cat had expected Kara to quit, or sue her, or say Cat had harassed her. And Cat wouldn't have been able to say no. For days, nothing. Kara had come to work as usual, but hadn't said much, and Cat hadn't either, but then Kara had shown up on her balcony, or Supergirl had. And she'd confessed her love to Cat.

Cat had assumed that Kara must know that Cat knew, and when she'd asked why now, expecting Kara to reveal everything, Kara had simply said that she'd recently come to terms with being herself as Supergirl, and herself involved Cat.

It had been at 2 am of all things, Kara had come into her bedroom through the balcony, and Cat had to fight everything she had to keep from screaming in pleasure, because Kara really knew what to do with her mouth and her powers, and Carter was asleep two doors down. And she had to try really hard to not shout Kara's name, because Kara thought Cat didn't know. And that was the strangest part of all of this. 

Maybe that night had been Kara's lust more than Cat's, but Cat hadn't been able to sleep at all anyways, dreams of Kara keeping her awake, so Cat honestly didn't have the power to say no. And knowing Kara felt the same, it made it all so much stronger, burning them both, and Cat had found herself wishing Kara back even while she fought herself to stay away from the girl.

Then it had been a week later, Cat had given in again, in her own office of all things, in her desk chair, her throne, and fuck, Cat had screamed then. Her fault, she'd asked Supergirl for an exclusive interview. Well, it had certainly been exclusive. Completely and utterly so.

The next 4 times had been at various places, the town car in the parking lot after Supergirl had come to her party, the beach one night when Kara was on patrol around the city and flying Super close to Cat's penthouse, in the meeting room before a meeting that Supergirl had agreed to join with the CatCo board members and Cat, and, then, surprising for Cat, her dining room table when Cat was home alone and drowning herself in another glass of bourbon and her sorrows and fears of this elicit tryst they were having.

At this point Cat had long forgotten who's lust was stronger, but still kept promising, or was it begging at this point?, to stop this, knowing she'd never be able to as long as Kara kept coming, literally and figuratively.

Because Kara was still her assistant, and Kara still believed Cat didn't know. So Kara had found a solution to that secret in the form of a blindfold, and fuck, Cat couldn't deny that she'd always had a thing for superheroes and maybe it was a kink, but Supergirl's cape was really very beautiful, and so was the feeling of having someone with such godly powers dominating you.

For Cat that might seem odd, and it was even odd to her sometimes, but it was truthful, the kink she had. Cat, the queen, liked to be dominated. That, was odd, and true. 

And that was why Cat was here tonight, by her penthouse balcony in her lounge chair, trying to let the cold evening wind break this heated frenzy she was in. Because Supergirl was here again. A problem in the local street that had required Supergirl's attention, had her coming up here after at seeing Cat watching from the balcony. And it had taken less than 2 minutes of talk about the crash below and their feelings for words to vanish and moans to replace it when Cat could physically not keep her hands to herself and more or less pulled Kara onto said lounger by her cape, publicity scandals be damned for anyone who might be watching.

And now Kara was here, placing that same lace blindfold over her eyes while Cat seriously wondered if resisting this hero was humanly possible. She shouldn't have her. At all. This girl, this amazing beautiful heroine was her assistant at CatCo. And Cat shouldn't have this chance. 

And Kara didn't know that Cat knew. Kara was still keeping up this facade, most of which had led to the current blindfold made out of the lace tie of Cat's light robe that Kara had found the first time she'd been here in the middle of the night to fuck Cat senseless, and Cat whimpered when she felt Kara lightly tie it and run her fingers through blonde hair, then kiss her head. Cat sighed and placed her glass on the floor below the lounger safely before she crushed the crystal from sheer lust alone, and sighed when she felt the comforter beneath her shift and bend under Kara's weight, and even more so when she felt Kara's fingers thread again into her hair and hold on to the knot of the makeshift blindfold and felt Kara lean in to kiss her, warm breath coasting over her chin just before Kara's perfect lips fell over her own.

Cat arched into the the hero's body, back coming off the lounger, her mantra of ''don't give in, don't give in, don't give in'' going foggy in her mind at the feel of Kara's lips on hers, Kara's free hand coming up to her waist to hold her down, and then felt her hand slide up until it was at her throat, ever so gentle but powerful in the same second. Cat felt her delicate fingers tighten barely, spread out over her collarbones and neck, and Cat swallowed deeply as her mind went blank under Supergirl's spell, under her truly alien touch, and hell, Cat had never been so close from a simple touch, still fully clothed in her work suit, and suddenly Cat was very glad that she'd decided to opt to go without a bra or shirt underneath her blazer.

She'd done it to tease, Cat liked teasing people, and now, well, Cat regretted all of this, and none of it at the same time. This shouldn't be happening, but just like last time in that elevator, and every subsequent time in every place, Cat knew she was incapable of refusing Kara anything. That included this, and when Kara sat back and hooked her hand under Cat's thigh and hiked Cat's leg up over her own hip, settling her own warm self, wet panties and all, right against Cat's, Cat outright moaned and dropped her head back, feeling Kara's booted leg slip up against her thigh, against her bare leg where Kara had pushed her pencil skirt up to her waist. Cat fisted at the sheets with one hand and a stray pillow with the other, trying to think about what the hell she would do when this was over, how she would deal with it once Kara got either tired and sleepy from this or had to leave for another emergency, and vaguely, somewhere in the back of her lust addled brain, what she had to look like like this, blindfolded on her balcony lounger with a Supergirl in her lap, holding you down with wickedly strong fingertips while she... oh god.

Kara started rocking, up against Cat, and Cat let out a moan at the feeling, and laughed when Kara moaned as well, a dark beautiful sound that Cat couldn't pin to the sunny Danvers she knew. Now Supergirl though... oh yes that sounded more like it... She could hear Kara's laugh, in between her own, and it pushed her so much closer, especially when Cat felt Kara's hand slide down on her leg, holding her ankle higher to her shoulder, cradling her leg, and Cat bit her lip at the feel of Kara's suit, the cape, brushing her leg. Kara had done that in the town car too, and on her dining room table, and Cat remembered it well enough to know this would be so... Cat bit her lip and crushed her eyes closed underneath the lace, feeling the fire build. 

When Kara moaned again, strangled and deep his time, and Cat felt her fingers tighten her hold, Cat reached up and fought with the lace over her eyes. Pulling it away to see. Kara come undone. Cat couldn't resist, Kara was stunning in that second. Cat got the scrap of material off just in time to see Kara whimper and arch her back, and moan loudly, her face adorably beautiful as she felt that same lust race through her like gasoline poured onto a raging fire.

Cat moaned at the sight of her, blonde hair all over, her bright S coat of arms on her chest blaring brightly, and that was all Cat needed.

\---

When Cat opened her eyes, tears down her face at how strongly she had crushed her eyes closed at that release, she met bright blue eyes that stared at her sleepily, long lashes fluttering over pale cheeks when she blinked. Cat stared, hypnotized for a moment by the wild blue colour, the eyes she was used to seeing in her office daily. Cat stared openly, unsure of what to say, her heart still pounding loudly in her ears, and brought a hand into Kara's messy hair, watching as Kara leaned into her touch, closing her eyes at the feeling. 

Cat smiled at her and grinned when Kara crawled higher over her and kissed her on her lips, smiling as well, and Cat sighed tiredly. ''I can't anymore, Kara.'' Cat said, staring at Kara's widening eyes at hearing her name, but continued. ''I know it's you, it makes it even better, and I can't fucking stay away from you. I love you, I need you, you're my hero and no one else's. No more games.''

''No more games, you're right, Cat. And for the record, I don't want to be anyone else's hero. Just yours. I love you.''


End file.
